Housecall
by Bumblebee93
Summary: Eli has the flu, What happens when a very special doctor comes to visit? EClare Fluff


**Hey Guys! (: I've had this idea in my head for a while now. I don't know what's wrong with my eye. I think it's a stye. I hope it's nothing worse. I figured while I was feeling sick and crappy it would be a good time to write this.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Degrassi (;**

**Summary: There are days that drag on forever. There are days that you're sick as a dog and want to sleep. This was one of those days. Yes those days can be terrible but the right people may just make it better. (: **

**Here is: House call**

_**She is just a baby she's my little girl  
she looks like her mommy  
sporting little curls  
she's got lots to learn  
though she is sure to know  
that I'll quietly spot her  
anywhere she goes**_

**Eli-**

He lay in bed, completely still. Every time he moved a new ache would come. It felt like he had been hit by a truck. This was worse though. If he'd been hit by a truck he probably would've been put out of his misery by now, being sick meant he had to suffer.

Clare had gotten up a while ago. She had been kind enough to pull the curtains in the room shut, blocking all sources of sunlight, before leaving to go call his boss and tell her he wouldn't be in today. He could hear tiny footsteps pass by the bedroom door, casting a tiny shadow beneath the door. It would be a matter of minutes before the quiet house erupted into the daily chaos.

**Clare-**

She stood in front of the stove, stirring a pan of eggs and humming a mindless song.

"Morning Mommy," a tiny voice came from behind her.

She turned around and smiled at her 3-year old daughter, who was standing in her Cinderella night gown, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Her long black curls were frizzy and disordered.

"Morning Baby girl, how'd you sleep?"

"Good. Mommy why is your bedroom door closed?" she questioned pulling herself up onto one of the bar stools at the counter.

"Daddy's home sick". We have to be extra quiet, we don't want to make him feel worse than he does," she explained sliding some of the eggs onto one of the many plastic princess plates in the cupboard. Setting it on the counter for her daughter she poured herself some coffee.

"What kind of sick Mommy? Tummy ache kind of sick or sad kind of sick?" she questioned through a mouthful of ketchup and eggs.

"I think a little of both," Clare murmured glancing towards the shut bedroom door.

"How about after breakfast we get ready, and then you can make him a card." She suggested. Jane's eyes immediately lit up as she grinned nodding her head gleefully. Eagerly she shoveled the last bit of egg into her mouth, before running off to her bedroom. Clare smiled to herself, putting the leftover dishes in the dishwasher.

"Mommy?" Jane called from her bedroom. Clare headed down the hallway, greeted halfway by a little girl who was wearing a pair of denim overalls backwards.

"Sweet heart. How'd you do that?" she questioned, helping her to put them on properly.

"I don't know, but thank you," Jane exclaimed with a grin. Wrapping her arms around Clare's neck she gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Mommy? Will you get the crayons down from the closet so I can make Daddy his card?" she asked.

Clare nodded. She remembered why she began keeping the arts and crafts supplies on the top shelf. Jane had begun cramming crayons up her nose. One trip to the emergency room was all it had taken before Clare learned her lesson.

She watched as the little girl sat at the kitchen table contently drawing on a piece of printing paper. Her chubby hands were wrapped tightly around the purple crayon as she scribbled.

"Mommy I'm finished!" She exclaimed with a smile holding up the picture for Clare to see.

"Do you think he'll like it?" she questioned, her eyebrows furrowing at the thought.

"I'm sure Daddy will love it," Clare reassured her.

**Eli-**

He winced at the sound of the bedroom door creaking open.

"Daddy?" a little voice called out, poking its head through the door.

"Yeah baby girl?" he responded, turning on the lamp on the nightstand.

"I made you this, I'm sorry you feel sick." Jane said quietly, a sad frown forming on her face.

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault." He told her giving her a small smirk as she crawled up onto the bed.

"Yes it is, last week Sarah came over and she had a cold! If she didn't come over maybe you wouldn't have gotten sick!" the little girl burst into tears. Pulling her against his chest, he rocked her in his arms.

"Janie look at me. Please?" he pleaded, turning her face upward.

"Daddy being sick isn't your fault, I probably caught it from Uncle Adam, or Uncle Drew at work. There isn't a reason to cry." He murmured, making an attempt to dry y the tears on her face.

"It isn't?" she questioned, looking up at him with her large wide emerald eyes.

"No. Now show me what it is you've drawn for me," he suggested as she smiled, pulling the now wrinkled piece of paper from her overalls.

"It's a picture of you, me, and mommy. We're at the park like last Saturday." She explained seriously.

"Do you like it?" she questioned.

"I love it. As soon as I go back to work I'll frame it and put it in my office," he said with a smirk.

"I love you Daddy. Feel better," she said quietly, pecking him on the cheek. Clambering off the bed she left the room leaving him with peace and quiet. Leaning against the pillows it wasn't long before he fell asleep.

**Several hours later…..**

"How ya feeling?" Clare asked sitting down on the end of the bed, she brushed his sweaty bangs out of his eyes.

"Tired. Cold. Miserable." He shrugged his shoulders and leaned up against the pillows.

"Eli, why can't I take you to the doctor? I don't like how this is looking," she worried.

"I told you, I don't want to waste money going to the doctor. They'll tell me what I already know, I have the flu." He re-explained.

"You're so pig-headed!" she exclaimed leaving the room.

**Clare…**

"Janie? Do you want to help me make lunch?" she called poking her head into the living room. Jane sat in front of TV. playing Barbie and watching Loonie Toons.

"Yes Mommy!" the little girl exclaimed with a smile.

"Can we have grilled cheeses?" she asked.

"Absolutely!" Clare replied with a grin, taking her daughters hand the two ran to the kitchen.

"Mommy can I stir the soup?" Jane asked looking into the large metal pot that contained Tomato soup.

"Yes, but be careful. Don't drop the spoon and don't get too close," Clare warned, as she shredded some cheese.

"Okay,"

**A few minutes later…**

"Can I take some to Daddy?" She questioned, slurping up the last of her soup.

"Mhmm. Just let me get a tray," Clare replied spooning the remnants in the pot into a bowl.

"How was it Daddy?" she questioned from her mother's side of the bed.

"Delicious Baby-girl," he replied with a smile.

"Good. Mommy let me stir," she stated proudly.

"Well it was very good,"

"Daddy. Mommy said that the doctor is coming to see you,"

"What'd ya mean Janey-Bean?" he questioned looking down at her.

"The doctor is coming. They're gonna make you feel all better,"

"Sweetheart how about you send Mommy in here? You can go watch some cartoons," he suggested.

"Okay Daddy,"

"Clare why'd you call the doctor? And since when did they start doing house calls again?" he questioned angrily.

"Since today. Okay? And this doctor is a little bit different than the other ones."  
"Clare. A doctor is a doctor; I don't want to waste money on something that we don't need."

"Eli, this doctor is free," she replied heading towards the door.

"No doctor is free," he retorted.

"This one is!" came a voice from behind the door.

Jane appeared in the doorway. One of Eli's white dress shirts were draped over her shoulders like a lab coat. Her hair was pulled back and she carried a plastic doctor's kit.

"What kind of sick are you? Tummy sick or sad sick?" she questioned hoisting herself up onto the bed and onto his lap.

"Tummy sick Doctor." He replied deciding it would be easier to go along with her game than it would be to stop it.

The little girl's forehead creased as she decided what to do next.

"First I'm gonna listen to your heart with my step-a-scotch," she stated firmly. An amused smirk spread across his face as she pulled a stethoscope out of her bag. Putting the plastic ear buds in her ears, she placed the spongy chest piece on his heart and listened.

"You're right. You are tummy sick. Definitely not sad sick," she decided with a smile.

"That's good isn't it doctor?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep. I can give you medicine for tummy sick." She replied.

"Next I gotta check your throat out with my tongue depaster," she said with a smile.

"Say Aahhh!" she told him as she pulled out a wooden popsicle stick from her doctor's kit.

Doing as he asked, he let her peer down his throat with a flashlight.

"Daddy. You have a big mouth." She said as she looked in awe.

"Do I?"

"Yeah, It's HUGE!" she exclaimed with a giggle.

"I've made my diagonal," she announced with a serious look.

"And?"

"You're sick. So I'm going to have to give you a shot and then a perscriptin," she decided. She pulled out the plastic syringe.

Eli's eyes widened in mock horror.

"Doctor…it's not gonna hurt is it?"

"Only for a second. Then I'll put a bandaid on it and it'll be all better," she replied as she put the large plastic needle on his arm and pushed the plunger down. With as much effort as he could, he pretended it hurt.

"Quit being a baby!" she giggled.

"I'm putting a band-aid on it. Do you want a princess one or a Cars one?" she questioned pulling out two different boxes.

"Cars." He retorted with a smile.

"I would have thought you'd like the princesses!" she replied sticking a bandage on his arm.

"Anything else I should be doing Doctor?" he questioned.

"Yes. You should be eating lots of ice-cream and watching movies with your daughter Jane." She instructed giving him a broad grin.

"Well go tell Mommy that. And if she says no remind her it's on doctor's orders," he told her, giving her a wink. She laughed in return.

"I'll be right back Daddy!" she called as she ran towards the kitchen.

"Mommy! The doctor said that Daddy and I each need to eat a bowl of Rocky-Road. Otherwise he won't get better as quick!" Jane exclaimed as she came to a halt in front of the freezer.

"Well I can see how Daddy needs it, but what about you Janie Bear? Why do you need some?" Clare questioned with an amused smile.

"Just to be safe," Jane replied completely serious.

"Doctor's Orders?" Clare questioned pulling the icecream from the freezer.

"Yup. Doctor's Orders," Jane replied taking the two bowls of ice cream off the counter and carrying them to her parent's bedroom.

**Later that night around 8:00…**

Eli lay in the bed watching the rest of The Little Mermaid. Jane lay asleep on his lap. She had fallen asleep an hour ago, but he didn't want to turn the movie off, in case it woke her up. Slowly reaching for the remote, he tried his hardest not to wake the little girl up.

"Daddy?" she questioned sleepily, lifting her head up and off of his chest.

"Yeah Baby?" he questioned in a hushed whisper.

"I love you," she sighed happily, burrowing deeper into him and the blankets.

"I love you too."

**So what'd you guys think? Good? Bad? I know it was pretty cliché but I figured why not? (: It's been stuck in my head for a while. I would LOVE LOVE LOVE to get reviews for this (: It would make my day…which I just spent at home with a messed up eye. :P Catchya on the flipside!**

**-BB93**


End file.
